1. Field
The invention relates generally to stair systems and to wall assemblies comprising such stair systems.
2. Related Art
A stair must bear significant loads, for example as individuals step on the stair and transfer significant weight, sometimes suddenly, to the stair. Many stairs are supported on undersides of the stairs by stair stringers having sufficient strength to bear such loads. However, such stair stringers are often either concealed by some cover or covers, or exposed to view. The cover or covers, or the stair stringers themselves if exposed to view, may impart an undesirably functional appearance to the stairs. Further, such stair stringers and covers may undesirably occupy space surrounding the stairs.
Alternatively, some stairs are supported by structures other than stair stringers, but in order to withstand the significant loads that stairs may transfer to such structures, such structures are often large or complex, and thus may also impart an undesirably functional appearance to the stairs or may undesirably require costly components and time-consuming installation that may be intrusive to construction or to renovation. Further, where such structures cantilever a stair body to a wall, such a cantilever structure can damage the wall as loads from the stair are applied to the wall.